Recuerdame
by Black Rose -IMZ
Summary: Solo quiero que ella me recuerde... Solo eso pido. Que recuerde cuanto la amo, que recuerde todos esos momentos juntos, aquellas maravillosas noches, aquellas confesiones al oído. Que recuerde la vida que juntos luchamos por construir. Que recuerde a nuestros hijos. —Recuerdame, Tigresa... Por favor.
1. Chapter 1

**Si, ya se lo que todos deben estar pensando… "Dejate de boludeces y termina tus historias". Pero el asunto es simple. Si tengo nuevas ideas, no me puedo concentrar en lo que escribo, si no me concentro, no hay modo de que continue las demás historias. Así que aquí les traigo un pequeño fic de tres mini capitulos que subiré a lo largo de esta semana. mientras intento ordenar mis ideas para los otros fis xD **

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece. Es propiedad de DreamWorks.**

* * *

**Capitulo_1**

Se veía tan frágil, tan delicada. Su cabeza, envuelta por una fina capa de vendas y algunas gasas que tapaban la cortada en su frente, descansaba ligeramente ladeada sobre la almohada y sus manos se hallaban entrelazadas sobre su abdomen. La sábana blanca le cubría el cuerpo hasta el pecho, justo debajo de los brazos, tapando su torso vendado y las heridas en sus piernas. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que tan solo estaba dormida, pero yo sé que si lo estuviera, sus labios estarian entreabiertos y sus ronquidos se oirían más fuertes que los de Mantis. No, ella no dormía. Ella estaba inconsciente y llevaba varios días así. Comenzaba a preocuparme.

¿Y si nunca despertaba? ¿Y si las heridas eran demasiado graves y no podía ver sus ojos una última vez antes de…? No, no tenía que pensar en eso.

Sentado en la silla, junto a nuestra cama, negué con la cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos. Como cada dia, como cada noche, como cada minuto desde aquella batalla en que ella recibió aquellos golpes, me encontraba sentado en una silla junto a la que normalmente sería nuestra cama, pero en la que yo no dormía desde que ella se hallaba ahí. No quería molestarla, ni quitarle espacio. Ella necesitaba descansar, así que yo dormía en uno de los cuartos que solían usar cuando había visitas en el palacio… Claro, si era que podía dormir sabiendo que ella podría despertar en cualquier momento y no verme aquí. No, yo tenía que quedarme. _En las buenas y en las malas._ Aquella pequeña frase se repetía como eco en mi cabeza, cada vez que alguno de los chicos me decía que fuera a descansar. Simplemente no podía. Ella me necesitaba aquí, a su lado.

—¿Papá?

La tierna voz de mi hijo llama mi atención y luego de forzarme a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, volteo la mirada hacia la puerta.

—¿Que sucede, Xiao?

Mi pequeño hijo de de siete años se acerca a mi y se sienta en mi regazo. Yo no se lo impido. Por un momento, no dice nada. Sus ojos, carmín como los de su madre, no se apartan de Tigresa y mientras él piensa en lo que va a decir, yo tan solo lo observo. Se parece tanto a ella. Su pelaje es como el mio, blanco y negro, pero su cuerpo es el de un felino. Su rostro es una calco del de Tigresa. Su entrecejo fruncido, el mismo tic en los bigotes cada vez que se enoja, la misma manía de arrugar la nariz cuando no sabe qué decir. Si, tiene sus expresiones.

Sonrío, no se muy bien porqué, pero sonrío y llevo una mano a su cabecita, acariciandole entre las triangulares orejas de felino. Xiao suspira y se deja caer de espaldas contra mi pecho.

—¿Cuando despertará mamá? —Pregunta— Porque… Despertará, ¿Cierto?

Se endereza y voltea a verme. Sus ojitos carmín preocupados y su entrecejo ligeramente arrugado. Tiene siete años, pero este niño es tan inteligente como ella. No puedo mentirle y sin quererlo, siento mis ojos humedecerse con las lágrimas. Lo abrazo, solo para que no me vea llorar.

—Esperemos que si —Murmuro— Tu mamá es fuerte.

No es un sí, ni un no, y él sabe entenderlo. Por unos segundos, tan solo permanecemos abrazados. Se que él está llorando, siento su espaldita sacudirse con los espasmos de los sollozos, pero no digo nada. Xiao odia verse débil, odia que lo vean llorar, por mas que quien lo vea sea su padre.

—Oye, papá —Llama. Se aparta del abraza y disimuladamente, se limpia las lágrimas, antes de levantar la mirada hacia mi— Tengo hambre.

Y no puedo evitar sonreír al oír su estómago gruñir, como si quisiera afirmar lo que dicen sus palabras. Las mejillas de Xiao no tardan en teñirse de un ligero rosa.

—Está bien. Supongo que ya es hora de la cena.

Con Xiao en brazos, me levanto de la silla y me dirijo hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, la tímida voz de mi hijo me pide que lo deje un rato con su madre. No pudo decirle que no, después de todo, él debe estar esperando que despierta tanto o más que todos nosotros. Le beso en la mejilla, sonriendo al ver como Xiao hace una mueca y reclama que "ya está grande para eso", y lo dejo en el suelo. Inmediatamente, Xiao se va a sentar en el borde de la cama y sujeta la mano de su madre. Habla, no sé qué le dice. Supongo que le cuenta lo que hace en los entrenamientos y sus travesuras con Mono o Mantis. Víbora le había dicho hacía unos días que podía conversarle a su madre, para que ella supiera que estaba a su lado, y desde entonces, Xiao le cuenta todo lo que ha hecho durante su día.

Si, es muy tierno. Le dirijo una última mirada y salgo del cuarto hacia el pasillo. Por una ventana, alcanzo a ver que ya es entrada la noche. Supongo que los demás ya deben de estar en la cocina. Sin embargo, no alcanzo ni a llegar a la esquina del pasillo, cuando una chillona voz llama mi atención…

—¡Papá! ¡Papá, ven!

Xiao llega corriendo por el pasillo y antes de darme tiempo de regañarlo por ello, sujeta mi mano y me jala en dirección al cuarto, haciendo gala de aquella fuerza heredada de su madre. Parece estar fuera de sí. Habla demasiado rápido para entenderle y aunque intento preguntarle que sucede, el no parece escucharme. Me empuja dentro del cuarto, con tal fuerza que casi me hace enredarme con mis propios pies, y él corre a subirse en la cama. Estoy a punto de regañarlo, pero me quedo sin palabras al ver a Tigresa. Está despierta.

—Que… ¿Que sucedió?

Su voz es ronca y áspera. Está sentada en la cama. Con una mano se sostiene la sábana a la altura del pecho y con la otra se soba la cabeza, justo sobre las vendas.

—¡Mamí! ¡Mamí!

Xiao no deja de saltar a su alrededor, alegre. Rie y habla tan rápido que dudo que Tigresa le entienda. Pero no pudo regañarlo, estoy igual de feliz. Sin embargo, hay algo que no parece estar bien. Su mano se aferra con fuerza a su cabeza, ejerciendo presión sobre las vendas, y sus labios se elevan con un audible y enfadado gruñido, dejando ver sus dientes. Acaso… ¿Acaso le está gruñendo a Xiao, a su hijo?

—Oye… Oye, niño —Llama, apenas en un murmullo.

Y entonces, se que algo no anda bien.

—Xiao, ya basta —Ordeno.

Xiao no parece escucharnos a ninguno de los dos y algo en el entrecejo arrugado de ella no me agrada. Observo al pequeño dejarse caer de rodillas sobre el regazo de ella y sin previo aviso, le echa los brazos al cuello. Tigresa queda rígida y antes de que pueda hacer algo, empuja a Xiao con tal fuerza que lo tumba de espaldas al otro extremo de la cama.

—¡¿Que te pasa, niño?! —Grita, junto a un molesto gruñido.

Me quedo anonadado en mi lugar y Xiao se encoge en su lugar, asustado de haber escuchado a su madre gritarle de aquella manera por primera vez en sus siete años.

—¿Tigresa?... Te encuentras… ¿Bien?

Me acerco a la cama y sin apartar la mirada de ella, levanto a Xiao en mis brazos. Por un momento, creo ver cierta culpabilidad en los ojos de ella, pero hay algo en ellos que me extraña. Son fríos y distantes, severos y duros. Llevo años sin ver esa mirada, mucho menos dirigida hacia mi.

—Lo lamento… Yo… No me siento bien —Murmura, con una mano en su frente— Podría… ¿Podría llevarse a ese niño? ¿Por favor?

¿Acaso me ha hablado de "usted"?... Escucho a Xiao murmurar algo a cerca de su madre, pero no lo escucho. Sin apartar la mirada de Tigresa, lo dejo en el suelo y le doy un corto beso en la frente para calmarlo. Está temblando ¡Y no es para menos! Ni yo he oído gritar de aquella manera a Tigresa.

—Xiao, ve por tu tía Víbora. Dile que tu madre ha despertado.

—Pero…

—Ve, Xiao.

Le dirijo una severa mirada y él tan solo asiente. Sale corriendo del cuarto y poco a poco, sus pasos se van alejando por el pasillo hasta dejar de oírse. No puedo apartar la mirada de Tigresa. Parece confundida y por la manera en que sus ojos repasan una y otra vez el cuarto, hasta podría decir que no sabe ni en dónde está. Entonces, sus vista se fija en mi y su entrecejo se arruga tanto que sus cejas llegan a tocarse.

—¿Madre? —Su voz está llena de dudas— ¿Por qué ese niño me llamó "mamá"?

Esto comienza a asustarme. Quiero acercarme a ella, pero algo en sus ojos me dice que me quede en mi lugar.

—¿De qué hablas, Tigresa?

Sus ojos se abren como platos, llenos de dudas y con cierta angustia.

—¿Por qué ese niño me ha llamado así? —Vuelve a preguntar, esta vez igual o más asustada— ¿Que ha pasado? Por qué… ¿Por qué no estoy en mi cuarto? ¿Qué hago aquí?

—¿Como…? —Mi voz se interrumpe por si sola— Tigresa, ese es Xiao, tu hijo… ¿Acaso no lo…?

No termino la frase. Ella me observa, con los ojos tan grandes como platos y la boca entreabierta, y lentamente niega con la cabeza.

—No… No es….

Entonces, ladea el rostro y algo en la mesita de noche llama su atención. Es una pintura que se hizo hace apenas unos meses. En ella estamos nosotros dos, en el anterior festival del día del guerrero dragón, ella sostiene en brazos a nuestra pequeña hija Lía de un año y cuatro meses, y Xiao se encuentra sentado en mis hombros. En menos de un segundo, Tigresa suelta la sábana y se abalanza a sujetar el cuadro con la mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda repasa el dibujo de cada uno de nosotros. Su semblante se llena de dudas y sus ojos no tardan en envolverse en lágrimas, a la vez que se lleva la mano izquierda a la parte posterior de la cabeza, justo donde la golpearon aquellos lobos.

Murmura un débil y temeroso "no", levantando la mirada hacia mi, como si esperara que le dijera algo. Pero antes de que pueda hablar, la puerta se abre y el cuarto se llena de risas y exclamaciones. Xiao vuelve a subirse en la cama, esta vez con su pequeña hermana en brazos, mientras que entre risas y exclamaciones, todos se acercan a Tigresa.

—¡Esperen!

Mi voz suena alta por encima de la de los demás y de repente, el cuarto parece sumirse en un tiempo muerto. Tigresa los observa a todos, confundida, aferrando con fuerza la sábana a su pecho. Está asustada. Sin perder tiempo, me acerco a la cama y tomo a Lía de los brazos de su hermano, cargandola contra mi pecho, para luego voltear a ver a Mono y Mantis.

—Llevense a Xiao, aún no ha cenado —Pido— Víbora, Grulla, Shifu… ¿Me acompañan afuera?

Me miran, confundidos, pero finalmente todos asienten y salimos del cuarto. De reojo observo a Tigresa, pero ella sigue entretenida con la pintura.

Xiao protesta, quiere ver a su madre, y Lía se retuerce en mis brazos con las mismas intenciones que su hermano. Pero entre Mono y Mantis convencen al pequeño de seguirlos a la cocina y yo dejo a Lía de pie en el suelo, sosteniéndose de una mano para que no caiga, ya que aún no camina muy bien sola. Todos me piden explicaciones, especialmente Shifu, que está demasiado preocupado por su hija. Les explico todo y cuando termino, Víbora entra al cuarto. Al parecer, quiere hacerle unas preguntas a Tigresa.

No pregunta demasiado. Le pregunta si sabe como se llama, varias cosas al azar sobre su vida en el palacio y de algunas misiones. Todo parece normal, Tigresa contesta bien y sin dudar. Sin embargo, un nudo se instala en mi garganta cuando Víbora pregunta si sabe quien soy y Tigresa contesta que no recuerda haberme visto en su vida. No me recuerda, no recuerda que está casada conmigo e incluso cuando Víbora le muestra la alianza en su mano izquierda, ella contesta que no sabe qué es eso. No recuerda a sus hijos, ni a Xiao, ni a Lía, ¡Incluso ha dicho que ella no tiene hijos! Contesta que es una locura, que ella no conoce a "ese niño que se le abalanzó encima" y que en su vida ha escuchado nombrar a Lía.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Bueno ¿Que tal este mini inicio?... Espero que les haya gustado y si desean que lo continúe, me dejan su opinion en un Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Y bueno… Me pregunto qué tontería podría decir que no haya dicho ya. Es decir, unicornios, hadas caníbales, Narnia, Aslan, Caspian… ¡Zombies asesinos! Ser fueron, ya no estan, y ya no hay con qué hacerles pensar: "¡A la maula! ¿Que se fumó esta pendeja?"... Pero ya pensaré en algo más, ya lo verán xD**

**Ok, eso es fruto de la falta de sueño… Sin mas que decir, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de esta mini historia. **

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece… Bla, bla, bla… Da pereza escribir esto xD**

* * *

**Capítulo_2**

Tigresa no ha salido del cuarto en toda la noche y la única que ha entrado es Víbora. Según la reptil, Tigresa está bien, solo con el cuerpo un poco adolorido por el tiempo que ha pasado en cama y aún algo aturdida por haber despertado. Aparentemente, lo último que recuerda es que estaba en una pelea con algunos bandidos, pero ni siquiera está segura de en donde era la pelea ni con quien. En teoría, lo único que recuerda con exactitud es quien es ella y todo lo que no tenga que ver conmigo. Alentador, simplemente alentador. Más alentador aún, que ni siquiera los doctores tienen alguna idea de cuánto pueda durar esto. Creen que días, semanas, meses e incluso años. Hasta han dicho que es posible que no recupere la memoria, debido a la gravedad del golpe. Aquello me preocupa, no solo por mi, sino por los niños.

Xiao QUIERE ver a su madre. He logrado mantenerlo ocupado con algunos juegos o deberes que no ha hecho, pero las excusas de "Tu madre necesita descansar" no parecen ser muy convincentes para él. Al menos Lía no da tanto problema. Tan solo tiene un año y es fácil distraerla, pero sabe que Tigresa ha despertado y no deja de buscar a su mamá. Al menos, cuando todos terminaron de cenar y es hora de ir a la cama, ambos estaban tan cansados que fácilmente se han quedado dormidos en la silla del comedor. Bien, me ahorro las canciones de cuna.

Con algo de dificultad, levanto a Lía en mi brazo derecho, colocando su cabecita en mi hombro, y de alguna manera ajena a mi entendimiento, logro alzar también a Xiao con mi brazo izquierdo. Uff, no recordaba que pesara tanto. Bueno, aunque nunca los he alzado a los dos al mismo tiempo. No entiendo como Tigresa se las arregla con esto.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Po? —Pregunta Víbora.

—No, estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? —Insiste Shifu, con una ceja arqueada.

No le contesto y tan solo salgo de la cocina camino a las barracas. En el camino, Xiao murmura en dormido, se mueve en mi brazo y más de una vez me clava las garras en el hombro, mientras que Lía tan solo se mueve para llevarse el pulgar de la mano derecha a la boca y ya. Esta es tan solo una de las muchas cosas que los diferencian. Xiao es mucho más inquieto, incluso en dormido, mientras que Lía es tranquila y algo perezosa.

El cuarto de Xiao queda justo enfrente del de Lía, y como es el más pesado, decido dejarlo a él primero en la cama. Abro la cama, lo acuesto y lo arropo. Xiao no despierta y es algo que realmente agradezco, pues cuando despierta en la noche, lo único que lo hace dormir son una de las canciones de cuna de su madre. Le beso en la frente y estoy por voltear en dirección a la puerta, cuando las pequeñas manitos de mi niño me sujetan la muñeca…

—¿Por qué mamá no me da el beso de las buenas noches?

Volteo a verlo. Sus ojitos son pequeños por el sueño y sé que está luchando para no caer dormido en ese instante. No sé qué contestarle. ¿Como se le dice a un niño de siete años que su madre tiene amnesia y por eso no lo recuerda? Tanto él como Lía son muy apegados a Tigresa, tal vez mucho más que a mi. Es ella quien se queda con ellos cuando hay misiones de semanas, es ella quien les canta canciones de cuna, quien se levanta en la noche cuando escucha a la bebé llorar o Xiao tiene pesadillas. Yo… Soy su padre y los amo, pero hay ocasiones en las que no puedo estar y creo que aquellas ocaciones me están pasando factura en este momento.

Acuno a Lía, aún dormida, contra mi pecho y me siento en el borde de la cama. Por unos segundos tan solo observo a Xiao bostezar y parpadear por el sueño, pero sé que no se dormirá hasta no tener una respuesta convincente. Sonrío, para calmarlo, y estiro una mano para acariciarle entre las orejas. Mi pequeño ronronea, lo cual me hace sonreir mas.

—Escucha, Xiao. Tu mamá… Ella estuvo muchos días dormida y ahora necesita reponerse.

—¿Por qué ella me trató así hoy? —Pregunta, angustiado.

—Estaba alterada, Xiao. Tan solo la tomaste por sorpresa.

Xiao asiente y sin decir nada, se gira en la cama, quedando de espaldas a mi. Espero a que se duerma, lo cual no tarda en suceder, y sin hacer ruido salgo del cuarto. Cruzo el pasillo y acuesto a Lía en su cuna, para luego dirigirme al cuarto que he estado usando todos estos días. Sin embargo, cuando paso por delante del cuarto donde está Tigresa, no puedo evitar detenerme en la puerta. Quiero entrar, pero sé que no es buena idea.

—Buenas noches, Tigresa —Murmuro, para luego irme a dormir.

* * *

—Tigresa… Tigresa, Lía está llorando…

Los llantos de la bebé me despiertan y por costumbre, estiro un brazo hacia atrás para hablar a Tigresa… Que no está aquí. Debería acostumbrarme ya, pero no puedo.

En este momento, ella se despertaría murmurando un "Ya voy yo" o "la proxima te las apañas tú", para luego salir de cuarto y volver dentro de unos minutos, a veces sola, otras con la bebé en brazos. La acostaría en medio de los dos y seguimos durmiendo, abrazados los tres. Los cuatro, en caso de que aquellos llantos despertaran también a Xiao y éste decidiera que "La cama de papá y mamá es mas comoda". Solía quejarme de eso y en más de una ocasión, fue un motivo de discusión con Tigresa, ya que yo creía que Xiao estaba grande para dormir con nosotros y que estaba haciendo lo mismo con Lía. Sin embargo, en este momento, es una de las cosas que extraño.

Con los pies pesados y algo adormilado, me levanto de la cama y camino por el pasillo en dirección al cuarto de Lía, que aún sigue llorando. Sin embargo, la puerta del cuarto de Tigresa está abierta y cuando paso por enfrente, la veo a ella sentada en la cama con Lía en brazos. Ella no sabe que la estoy observando. Poco a poco, Lía se va calmando y deja de llorar. Tigresa la sostiene por debajo de los bracitos y le ayuda a dar algunos pasos por sobre su regazo.

—Haber… ¡Muy bien! —La premia Tigresa, con una ancha sonrisa— ¿Sabes? Eres una bebita muy dulce.

Lía ríe y estira sus manitos hacia el rostro de Tigresa, que tan solo ríe y finge morderlas. Alrededor de ellas, la cama está llena de viejas pinturas, pergaminos, cuadros y algunos álbumes de recuerdos.

—Al parecer, no soy el único que no puede dormir —Murmuro, parado en el marco de la puerta.

Tigresa pega un respingo y casi deja caer a Lía, aunque rápidamente la aferra en sus brazos. Se acomoda en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas en posision de loto, y sienta a Lía en medio de estas. De repente, su semblante se vuelve neutro e inexpresivo y sus ojos más duros, como los de aquella Tigresa que conocí en mi primer día en el palacio. Pero por la manera en que evita verme al rostro y baja la mirada hacia Lía, sé que está sonrojada.

—Yo… Esto… La bebé estaba llorando y yo…

—Está bien —La interrumpo. Se ve nerviosa, aunque intente ocultarlo— ¿Sabes? Siempre eras tu la primera en escucharla en la noche.

—¿Ah, sí?

Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa y aunque agacha un poco la cabeza para ocultarlo, alcanzo a ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Tal vez no tenga memoria de Lía, ni de Xiao o de mi, pero una madre es una madre y el instinto maternal no está en la memoria. No vuelve a decir nada más y tampoco parece reparar demasiado en mi presencia. Está entretenida con Lía sentada entre sus piernas y ojeando el pequeño álbum que sostiene enfrente de la bebé. Se toma su tiempo para ver las imágenes, como si las analizara, y de vez en cuando la veo sonreir y no se si lo hará de manera instintiva, pero también me doy cuenta que estrecha a Lía en sus brazos y la mece suavemente cada vez que parece molesta.

Sonrío y sin preguntar, me voy a sentar en la esquina de la cama, que es el único espacio libre de pergaminos. Entonces, mi sonrisa se ensancha al ver que lo que Tigresa sostiene en sus manos es el álbum con las pinturas de nuestra boda.

Aquel día, recuerdo que ella estaba hermosa con su kimono blanco. Sostenía un pequeño ramo de flores de cerezos y una de esas flores, mucho más grande y bella que las del ramo, adornaba su oreja izquierda. Ella se veía preciosa y el sol bajo en el horizonte le daba un aspecto mágico. Llegue incluso a pellizcarme, solo para asegurarme de que no fuera un sueño. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, aquel brillo especial en sus ojos, aquel especial primer beso como marido y mujer. Parecía tan irreal.

—Víbora me dio esto hace unas horas —La voz de Tigresa llama mi atención— También me contó algunas cosas.

—¿Como cuales?

La observo. Ella no aparta su mirada del álbum de fotos que sostiene con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda le sostiene las manitos a Lía para evitar que arranque alguna pagina. Se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia, y creo que esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me contó sobre el cambio de Shifu, al parecer, ahora le llamo padre. Sobre Oogway, sobre… —Duda, se muerde el labio inferior y traga grueso— Sobre el rollo del dragón.

—Oh.

—Bueno, según Víbora no reaccioné tan mal —Agrega.

Oh, Víbora siempre tan amable… Tengo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reír a carcajadas. Supongo que casi echarme del palacio y un leve intento por arrancarme la cara no puede llamarse "reaccionar mal". No, seguro que no. Lía ríe y aplaude. Claro, ella, al igual que Xiao, conocen la verdadera historia.

—¿Que más te contó Víbora? —Pregunto, solo para cambiar de tema.

Tigresa suspira.

—Me contó mucho sobre nosotros —Murmura, tan bajo que me cuesta oírle— Y sobre… Mis hijos.

Le cuesta decir las palabras y se encoge en sus hombros, estrechando suavemente a Lía contra sí. Entonces, se quita el anillo de la mano izquierda y lo sostiene entre sus dedos. Lía ríe e intenta quitárselo de un manotazo, pero Tigresa se lo aleja y lo levanta a la altura del rostro. Lo observa, pensativa.

—Y… Supongo que por eso veías las pinturas de nuestra boda —Murmuro.

Ella asiente.

—Me contó muchas cosas. Los años que llevamos juntos, como fue la noticia para todos, las peleas, la boda, sobre Lía y Xiao —Su voz se va apagando. Se vuelve a colocar el anillo y repasa con la mirada todas las pinturas en la cama— Es… Increible.

—¿Increible?

—Quince años —Dice, con cierta burla, a la vez que emite una risa nasa— En estas pinturas hay quince años de mi vida que no recuerdo.

Tan solo puedo observar, mientras la mirada de ella va y viene por las pinturas, nerviosa, y sus brazos aferran a Lía contra su pecho. Ella hacía eso siempre que estaba nerviosa o asustada. Abrazaba a Xiao o Lía contra su pecho y los mecía. Al parecer, son hábitos que no se van o tan solo es instinto maternal.

Nos quedamos en silencio y al cabo de un rato, Lía comienza a dormirse, con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Tigresa. No debería pensar en eso, pero admito que ese par es una buena almohada. Tigresa acuna a la pequeña entre sus brazos y la mece suavemente. Sonrie y sus ojos brillan, un brillo cálido y especial que me hace sonreir a mi tambien. Puede que ella no recuerde a sus hijos, pero el sentimiento sigue ahí y lo que la mente no recuerda, el corazón si.

—Es muy bonita —Escucho que dice, luego de unos minutos— Tiene… Tiene tus ojos.

Sonrío y un poco más confiado, me voy a sentar al lado de ella. No parece molestarle.

—Y Xiao tiene los tuyos —Contesto.

Me acerco un poco más a Tigresa, solo un poco, apoyando el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mi brazo izquierdo, y le acaricio la mejilla a Lía con mi mano derecha. La pequeña ronronea y Tigresa emite una baja risilla, para luego acariciarle ella tambien la mejilla. Me quedo anonadado, observandola. Ni siquiera sé en qué momento he apoyado la barbilla en el hombro de ella. Me disculparía, pues no creo que le agrade demasiado este acercamiento, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Tigresa ha apoyado su cabeza contra la mía.

Exhala un suspiro y cierra los ojos. Parece relajada, así que no digo ni hago nada, por temor a apartarla.

—¿Te puedo confiar algo?

Su voz es suave, casi adormilada.

—Seguro.

—En realidad, no podía dormir —Murmura—Esta habitación… Es muy grande, se siente vacía y sola. Es como si faltara algo.

Estrecha a Lía contra sí, de cierta manera protectora, y yo coloco mi mano derecha sobre los brazos de ella, de tal manera que ambos acunamos a la bebé.

—Quieres… ¿Me dejas abrazarte? —Murmuro, casi temiendo una respuesta.

Tigresa se endereza y me observa. Por unos instantes, sus ojos son duros e inexpresivos. Lo está pensando y lo que son segundos, me parece una eternidad, hasta que finalmente, un poco apenada, asiente. No digo nada y la rodeo con mis brazos, apoyando su espalda en mi pecho y colocando mis manos sobre las de ella, acunando a Lía. Beso su cabeza, en medio de las orejas, y apoyo la mejilla allí. Al principio, Tigresa parece tensa, pero poco a poco se va relajando y hasta creo que se queda dormida. Admito que es incomodo estar semi incorporado, con la espalda apoyada en un par de almohadas, pero tampoco tengo intenciones de moverme. Tigresa se ve cómoda y no quiero despertarla.

La observo. Sus labios entreabiertos, su entrecejo levemente arrugado y su cabeza ladeada, con la mejilla sobre mi pecho. Sonrío. Ella ronca, no tan fuerte como suele hacerlo, pero igualmente ronca y de vez en cuando, se acurruca en mis brazos, acercando más su rostro a mi pecho. ¿Quién lo diría? Es como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Es como una noche cualquiera, Tigresa dormida en mis brazos, con Lía acunada en los suyos. Tal como solía ser antes de aquel incidente. Solo faltaría que Xiao apareciera en la puerta, con una manta en su mano derecha y frotándose los ojos con la izquierda, diciendo que ha tenido pesadillas.

Cuidando de no despertarla, llevo mi mano derecha hacia su mejilla y le acaricia con la yema de los dedos. Tigresa ronronea y algo que me sorprende, es que murmura mi nombre.

—Po… Te amo.

No dice nada más, ni siquiera parece estar cerca de despertar. Pero ha murmurado mi nombre y ha dicho que me ama. No me importa si es en sueños, si es inconsciente, eso solo prueba lo que ya sé: En alguna parte, ella aún me recuerdo. Aún nos recuerda a los tres. Se me ocurre algo para ayudarle, pero decido que lo pensaré bien al día siguiente.

—Yo tambien —Murmuro, cerca de su oreja— Te amo.

Luego de unos minutos, aunque realmente quisiera quedarme a dormir ahí, me obligo a salir de la cama. Tigresa ronca más fuerte que Mantis y tiene el sueño más pesado que yo, cosa ni yo sabía hasta después del nacimiento de Xiao, así que ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando la recuesto en la cama. Recojo todas las pinturas y las dejo sobre la silla en la cual me sentaba cuando ella estaba inconsciente, para luego tomar a Lía en mi brazo derecho y arropar a Tigresa, que no tarda en abrazar una de las almohadas contra su pecho, tal como lo había hecho con Lía.

Un ligero beso en su mejilla y salgo del cuarto antes de que decida que es mejor quedarme a dormir aquí. Lía no despierta, ni siquiera cuando la deja en su cuna, pero cuando salgo del cuarto de ella…

—Papá, tengo pesadillas.

Xiao está parado en la puerta de su cuarto, con una pequeña manta azul en su mano derecha y frotándose sus adormilados ojitos con la izquierda. No puedo evitar sonreir.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

En cualquier otra situación, lo habría vuelto a acostar en su cama y luego de un beso en la frente y un recordatorio de que eso no es real, lo dejaría que se volviera a dormir. Pero esta vez no. Xiao asiente, junto a un gran bostezo. Le tiendo una mano y él no duda en sujetarla, para luego seguirme hasta mi cuarto, o mejor dicho, el que usaré por tiempo indefinido.

Y como digno hijo de su madre, Xiao acapara todo el espacio en la cama.

* * *

Al día siguiente, como era de esperarse durmiendo con Xiao, he despertado con la mitad del cuerpo colgando de la cama. Estoy a punto de darme un golpe en la frente, pero igualmente sonrío y quito de encima de mi pecho el brazo de mi hijo, para luego levantarme y salir del cuarto. El gong aún no ha sonado y de seguro todos siguen durmiendo, lo cual me ha dado una idea. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me dirijo hacia la cocina y pongo la tetera a hervir para preparar el té favorito de Tigresa. Le llevaré el desayuno a la cama, tal vez le agrade que la mimen un poco. Si no me recuerda, al menos puedo hacer que me quiera y se sienta a gusto conmigo ¿No?

Tofu, té y unos pequeños bocadillos de fresas y chocolates que aunque Tigresa lo niegue, son su debilidad. Todo a una bandeja, adornada con una pequeña flor de cerezo, y listo.

—Uuhh… Dulces ¿Puedo probar uno?

La voz de Mantis en mi hombro hace que pegue un respingo. El insecto camina por mi brazo, hacia la bandeja, con intenciones de tomar uno de los bocadillos de fresas.

—¡Mantis! Suelta eso.

—Pero…

—Sueltalo. Son para Tigresa.

Dejo la bandeja en el suelo y sujeto al insecto entre mis dedos índice y pulgar, justo antes de que tome uno de los bocadillos. Mantis se cruza de brazos y arruga el entrecejo, murmurando algo acerca de la crueldad y falta de consideración hacia el pequeño del grupo. Tan solo puedo rodar los ojos. Lo dejo en la mesa y vuelvo a tomar la bandeja entre mis manos.

—¿Que haces, Po?.

Víbora entra a la cocina, seguida de Grulla y Mono. ¡Genial! ¿Es que a todos se les ocurrió levantar temprano justamente en domingo? Sonrío hacia la reptil, que me mira con ojos sorprendidos.

—Pensé que sería buena idea llevarle el desayuno a Tigresa —Contesto, junto a un encogimiento de hombros.

Me miran, me miran… Esto es incomodo. Entonces, todos estallan a reír a carcajada limpia. Mono y Grulla se sostienen entre sí para no caer, Mantis se enjuga las lágrimas de tanto reír y Víbora, aunque es más discreta, también emite algunas risillas.

—¡Anoten en el calendario! —Exclama Mono, aún riendo.

—¡Esto hace historia en China!

Los miro, fastidiado… ¡Bien! Tal vez sean contadas las veces que he levantado lo suficientemente temprano para llevarle el desayuno a la cama a Tigresa, pero ¡Ya está bien! La intención es lo que vale. No es mi culpa que doña seriedad levante tres horas antes del gong.

Víbora deja de reír y carraspea, en un vano intento de recuperar la compostura, para luego propinarle un coletazo a cada uno de los chicos.

—Ya, es un buen gesto de Po y no hay que reirse —Reflexiona.

Articulo con los labios un molesto y sarcástico "gracias", y sin esperar que a alguno se le ocurra responder, porque si lo espero sé que me arrepentiré, salgo de la cocina en dirección a las habitaciones. Escucho a los chicos seguir riendo a mis espaldas, pero prefiero ignorarlos. Ya me reiré yo cuando Xiao les patee el trasero en los entrenamientos…. Oh, si, mi pequeño además de fuerte, es todo un maestro en Kung Fu.

Entro a las barracas y con especial cuidado de no hacer ruido, no sea que Xiao o Lía estuvieran por despertar, camino hacia la habitación de Tigresa. Ella sigue dormida, supongo que por haberse quedado despierta hasta tan tarde anoche, aún fuertemente abrazada a aquella almohada. Wou, la primera vez en años que no la escucho roncar. Supongo que estaba demasiado cansada. Dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche y por unos segundos, tan solo me siento en el borde de la cama para observarla. Ella gira en la cama, quedando de frente a mi, y algo que me sorprende, es que estira un brazo en mi dirección, abrazándome.

—Lía —Murmura, junto a una pequeña sonrisa— Xiao… Lo siento, Xiao.

Un poco dudoso, llevo una mano a su mejilla y se la acaricio con la yema de los dedos. Ella parece a gusto con aquella caricia. No quiero apartarla, pero sé que no le gustará despertar y verse abrazada a alguien que "apenas conoce". Así que con cuidado me quito su brazo de encima y le sacudo un poco el hombro.

—¿Tigresa? —Llamo, no muy alto— Tigresa, despierta.

Le acaricio la mejilla. Ella ronronea, sonríe y esconde el rostro en mi mano.

—No… Tengo sueño —Murmura.

Sonrío. Se ve tan tierna. Vuelvo a llamarla por su nombre, un poco más fuerte, y ella poco a poco, va abriendo los ojos, a la vez que sus labios esbozan una pequeña y adormilada sonrisa. Me observa, sonríe y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, ocultando el rostro contra mi cuerpo.

—Oh, Po… No es… ¡¿Po?!

Entonces, parece caer en cuenta de algo y bruscamente se endereza en la cama, mirando a todos lados y aferrando la sabana a su pecho, lo cual me parece algo exagerado, ya que no es como que esos camisones que ella usa dejen ver demasiado. Pero ni modo, vergüenzas de Tigresa, supongo.

—¿Que?... Ah, mi cabeza —Se queja, con una mano en la parte posterior— Duele.

Le acomodo las almohadas detrás de ella y le ayudo a recostarse, apoyando la espalda en esta.

—Te levantaste de golpe —Contesto, con cierto reproche.

—Me asustaste.

—¿Tan feo soy?

Sonrío por mi propio chiste. Tigresa arquea una ceja y me mira de arriba abajo, lo cual me hace sentir un poco incomodo, para luego esbozar una burlona sonrisa y asentir.

—Si, muy feo —Contesta— ¿Seguros que no me había golpeado la cabeza ya antes de casarme contigo?

—Muy graciosa.

Ambos reímos, al parecer está de buen humor, lo cual es bueno. Tengo planeado ir a un lugar hoy en la tarde y espero que acepte acompañarme, tal vez eso le ayude con la memoria.

Ella agradece por el desayuno y se sonroja un poco cuando le coloco la bandeja en su regazo. Parece pensativa y no habla demasiado, pero no insisto. Supongo que tiene muchas cosas por meditar. Toma el té y al ver los bocadillos dulces, , ni siquiera toca el tofu. Aquello me hace sonreír y a modo de broma, finjo agarrar uno. Tigresa me da un manotazo y me dedica una burlona sonrisa, para luego llevarse el dulce a la boca y comerlo. ¡Y luego soy yo el glotón! Igualmente me ofrece uno luego, pero le digo que no. Realmente no me gustan esos, son demasiado dulces.

—Oye… Esto… Yo… —Tartamudea y agacha la mirada hacia la flor de cerezo en la bandeja— ¿Puedo ver a Xiao?

Sujeta la flor entre sus manos, tocando los pétalos con especial cuidado, con la mirada gacha para esconder el rubor.

—Es tu hijo, Tigresa —Contesto, junto a una sonrisa— Claro que puedes.

—Es que… Bueno… Ayer no debí hablarle así —Dice, apenada— Es que… Me sorprendió un poco que me abrazara de aquella manera y no supe como reaccionar.

La miro, enternecido, y acuno su mejilla con mi mano derecha, acariciando el pómulo con mi pulgar. Tigresa levanta la mirada hacia mis ojos y en vez de apartarse, ladea el rostro contra mi mano.

—Esto me asusta —Dice de repente.

—¿Que cosa?

Se endereza y aparta mi mano de su mejilla, para luego sujetarla entre las de ella. El contacto es cálido, tierno, y puedo notar el temblor en los dedos de ella. Se ve insegura.

—Esto —Contesta, acariciando el dorso de mi mano— No te recuerdo, no recuerdo a mis propios hijos, ni nada de lo que he visto en esas pinturas o que me hayan contado. Pero esto, esta simple caricia, se siente familiar, se siente cálido, reconfortante —Sus ojos se envuelven en lágrimas, angustiados— Anoche no podía dormir, era como si me faltara algo, extrañaba algo. No sabía qué era y cuando oí a la bebé llorar… No quise levantarme, realmente pensé en dejar que alguien más la viera, después de todo ¿Qué se yo sobre atender a un bebé? Pero simplemente no pude, no soporté oirla llorar.

Se queda en silencio, como si meditara sus próximas palabras, pero no vuelve a hablar. Sus mejillas se humedecen con las pequeñas lágrimas que caen por sus ojos. Su mano tiembla sobre las mías e intenta apartarla,pero yo se la sujeto para que no lo haga. Tigresa me observa, sorprendida, y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, le beso el dorso de la mano.

—¿Y esto? ¿Te resulta familiar? —Pregunto. Ella asiente. Ni yo sé a dónde quiero llegar con esto— Llevamos nueve años casados, Tigresa, diez dentro de un par de meses. Tenemos dos hijos hermosos, a los cuales amamos con nuestras vidas, por los cuales ambos haríamos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para mantener a salvo —Mi voz se corta y tengo que tragar grueso para deshacer el nudo en mi garganta— Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas. Discusiones entre nosotros, periodos en los que ni nos hablábamos y en los que me hacías dormir en las escaleras del palacio —Río y ella sonríe, murmurando un apenado "lo siento"— Pero nos amábamos y siempre logramos superar eso. Estoy seguro que de alguna manera, esos sentimientos siguen en ti. Tal vez no los recuerdes, pero sé que están… Si no, ¿Por qué aún no me has dado un golpe en la cara por tocarte?

Sonrío y ella emite una baja risilla, a la vez que dirige su mirada hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas. Sé que no debí haber dicho todo eso, no en este momento, pero tenía que decirlo. Ella busca respuestas, no se conforma con simples pinturas o los relatos de Víbora, los cuales dudo que sean cien por ciento realistas, quiere respuestas claras, que expliquen lo que siente, lo que se ha perdido de su mente. No sé en qué tiempo se habrán quedado sus recuerdos, pero no creo que haya sido fácil despertar y darse cuenta de que tiene toda una vida hecha, de la cual no recuerda casi nada. Tigresa no contesta y entonces, sin previo aviso, me echa los brazos al cuello y se aferra a mi en un fuerte y cálido abrazo. No dudo en corresponderle. La estrecho en mis brazos y la dejo llorar en mi hombro, dejo que se desahogue.

La acuno en mis brazos, besando su mejilla de vez en cuando, mientras las lágrimas de ella humedecen mi hombro. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así, pero cuando suena el gong, ninguno hace el intento por separarse. Cierro los ojos y oculto el rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma. Es tan reconfortante, sentirla tan cerca, sentir que ella aún busca mi contacto, que busca que la abrace, que la toque, que busca consuelo en mi. Ella me necesita, lo sé, y yo la necesito a ella.

—¿Mami? ¿Papi?

Entonces, la adormilada vocecita de Xiao y una tierna risilla de bebé llama la atención de ambos y nos obliga a separarnos. Mi pequeño está parado en la puerta, con la misma mantita que sostenía la noche anterior colgando del borde de su pantalón rojo y la pequeña Lía sujeta de su mano. ¿Por qué esto se me hace familiar?

—¡Pequeños! —Tigresa sonríe y sus ojos, aún envueltos en lágrimas, brillan al ver a sus pequeños— ¡Vengan! Mamá los quiere abrazar.

Xiao parpadea, obviamente confundido por aquella efusividad, pero no parece importarle demasiado. Esboza una ancha sonrisa y con su hermana en brazos, corre hasta subir en la cama y echarse a los brazos de su madre. Por poco no tiran la bandeja, aunque eso queda en segundo plano al verlos. Xiao ríe y no deja de decirle a su madre cuánto la ha extrañado, mientras que Tigresa los estrecha posesivamente en un protector abrazo, acomodando las cabecitas de ellos en cada hombro. No, no los recuerda, pero el sentimiento sigue ahí. Son sus hijos y ni siquiera la amnesia podría cambiar eso.

Entonces, abre los ojos y me dirige una tierna sonrisa, a la vez que estira una mano en mi dirección. Sin previo aviso, me sujeta del brazo y jala de mi, integrandome al abrazo. Sonrie y los abrazo a los tres, ignorando las quejas de Xiao de "¡Alejate, oso! Es mi madre".

—Oye, Tigresa… Iré a un lugar en la tarde ¿Me podrías acompañar? —Murmuro, lo suficientemente bajo para que los niños no escuchen.

Ella me observa, confundida, pero igualmente asiente.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¿Recuperará Tigresa la memoria? ¿A dónde la llevará Po? ¿Xiao dejará de aparecer en los momentos más inoportunos?... Bueno, todo eso y mucho más en el tercer y último capítulo de esta mini historia. ¡Un beso a todos y espero sus opiniones en comentarios! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Quien quiere un chocolate? ¿Nadie?... ¡Bien! Todos para mi xD…**

**Ok, no… Bueno, como lo prometí, (Bah, creo que a algunos se lo prometí xD) aquí les traigo el tercer y último capítulo de esta mini historia que, en realidad, solo es un One-Shot de no se cuanta hojas y al que le agregué pequeñas cositas extras xD**

**Sin mas que decir… Kung fu Panda no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla… ¡BLA!**

* * *

**Capítulo_3**

—¿A dónde me llevas, Po?

—A un lugar.

—Po…

Tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír.

—Está bien, tranquila. Ya falta poco.

—Lo mismo dijiste hace media hora.

No contesto y ella sigue refunfuñando palabras poco amables hacia mi persona. Se nota que la terquedad no se la quita nada ni nadie. Sonrío y seguimos caminando. Cuando salimos del palacio era tarde, hubiéramos salido más temprano pero Xiao se le ocurrió que quería que su madre le ayude con algunos pergaminos y Lía hizo tal berrinche que estuve dos horas para calmarla, así que cuando llegamos a las afuera del valle, ya era de noche. A Tigresa no pareció importarle demasiado, hasta parecía emocionada de salir a caminar. Claro, hasta que llegamos a las orillas del bosque de bambú y le dije que le tenía que cubrir los ojos porque quería que fuera una sorpresa. Igualmente, luego de repetirle unas cincuenta veces que "ese lugar" no quedaba muy lejos, aceptó que le cubriera los ojos con mis manos el resto del camino.

Claro, no dejó de hablar en todo el trayecto… ¿Cuánto falta? Dijiste que no era lejos. Me duelen los pies. Estoy cansada. ¿Ya puedo ver? Parece una niña. Ni siquiera Xiao se quejaría tanto. Pero me agrada. Ella solo se comportaba de aquella manera infantil conmigo, solo a mi me dejaba ver ese lado suyo, y eso quiere decir que aquella confianza entre nosotros sigue presente. Me pregunto si esto fue buena idea. Durante casi todo el día Shifu, que vaya alguien a saber cómo se enteró, me reprochó estar apresurando las cosas, alegando que debo darle tiempo. Pero ¿Tiempo para que? Si fuera muy apresurado, yo lo sabría. Si la estuviera presionando de alguna manera, Tigresa misma me habría pedido tiempo.

Y no fue así. Ella quiere recordar y yo solo intento ayudar.

Finalmente, me detengo en medio de aquel claro tan especial para ambos, sin quitar mis manos de los ojos de ella, y río al oírla bufar por milésima vez en la tarde.

—No te dejaré ver a menos que dejes de quejarte —Murmuro, parado detrás de ella.

Siento su entrecejo arrugarse contra mis manos, lo cual tan solo me hace reir mas. Es tan graciosa cuando se enfada.

—Bien. Pero… Anda, tengo curiosidad.

—Esta bien… Ya puedes ver.

Le quito las manos del rostro y retrocedo unos pasos, para no agobiarla. Tigresa no dice nada y por unos segundos, tan solo observa el lugar.

Es un claro circular, rodeado por bambú y algunos árboles de cerezos, iluminado por la plateada luz de la luna y las estrellas. Siempre me pareció un lugar especial, único. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vimos. Fue también de noche, como ahora, con el cielo estrellado y la luna llena. En ese entonces, recién comenzábamos a salir y estábamos en una de nuestras citas, las cuales siempre era curiosamente interrumpidas por Mono y Mantis. Tan solo salimos a caminar, sin ningún rumbo en específico, y encontramos este lugar. Aquí fue nuestro primer beso y… Bueno, nuestra primera vez también. Me ahorro los motivos por los cuales vinimos aquí. Tan solo diré que Shifu tiene un oído muy sensible.

Pero ahora se ve muy distinto a como se veía en aquel entonces.

En aquel entonces, tan solo era un claro, cubierto de césped y algunas bonitas flores de diversos colores y aromas. Ahora, en uno de los bordes del lugar, justo a la sombra de un gran árbol de cerezos, hay una pequeña cabaña. Si, pequeña, pero acogedora. Con un jardín de diversas flores, cuyo nombre únicamente Tigresa y Víbora conocen, y varias macetas con más de las mismas flores en las ventanas. Aún no sé cómo me convencieron de tantas flores, pero era el regalo de ella, era ella quien decidía la decoración.

Observo a Tigresa. Ella no dice nada, así que decido acercarme un par de pasos.

—Esta mañana, te dije que dentro de unos meses cumplimos diez años de casados —Murmuro. Ella no contesta— Bueno, hace unos meses, habíamos hablado sobre vivir en una casa propia… Y con los chicos, construimos esta, para mudarnos luego de nuestro aniversario.

Ella voltea a verme. Sus ojos son duros e inexpresivos, su semblante neutro. No da señales de estar enfadada, triste, contenta o lo que sea.

—¿Puedo entrar? —Pregunta.

Asiento y ella se dirige al interior de la casa. La sigo.

Recorre el lugar entero. La pequeña sala, con la chimenea, sobre la cual hay un par de adornos y una pintura de nosotros en nuestra boda, la mesita de centro y los sillones. También hay una pequeña biblioteca contra una de las paredes y varias pinturas de los niños colgadas en estas. Pasa a la cocina, la cual no es muy diferente a la del palacio, y sin decir nada, vuelve a salir. Se dirige a la puerta al otro lado de la sala, la cual da a un pasillo con tres puertas: El baño al fondo y las otras dos, una al frente de la otra, que son los cuartos. Tigresa se para en medio y las observa, dudosa, para luego abrir la puerta a la derecha. Nuestro cuarto.

La cama para dos se ubica en el centro de la habitacion, contra la pared, sobre una mullida alfombra color rojo (Cortesía de Víbora's decoraciones). A cada lado de la cama, están las mesitas de noche, cada cual personalizada al gusto de cada uno, y al frente una cómoda ancha y espaciosa de cinco cajones, sobre la cual hay más pinturas de los chicos y algunas nuestras con nuestros amigos. Incluso una de Peng, que vaya alguien a saber de dónde sacó Tigresa o Víbora.

—Es… Bonito.

Escucho murmurar a Tigresa. Camina hasta la cama y desliza la mano por el cobertor, acariciando la suave textura. Observa la mesita de noche y sujeta entre sus dos manos la pintura en esta, en la que estoy yo, con Xiao en mis hombros y Lía, de tan solo meses, en mis brazos. No dice nada y deja la pintura de vuelta en su lugar.

La observo salir del cuarto y la sigo hasta el siguiente, el de los niños. De hecho, no he visto esta habitación antes, por órdenes de la Sra. Víbora, así que también aprovecharé para echar un vistazo.

Cualquiera que viera este cuarto diría que fue dividido exactamente a la mitad por la decoración. De un lado, justo en la esquina, está la cama de Xiao, con cobertores en color azul, al igual que las cortinas de la ventana, con una mesita de noche al lado y un baúl en el extremo, de seguro con los juguetes, pergaminos y esas cosas del niño. También tiene su propio armario, que a juzgar por todas las figurillas y carteles pegados en las puertas, ya ha sido decorado por su dueño. Al otro lado del cuarto, el lado de Lía, es… ¿Como decirlo? ¡El mundo del rosa? La pequeña cuna con almohadas y cobertores rosas, adornada con tul rosa, la pequeña ventana con cortinas rosas. Un cambiador de bebé rosa, con algunos ositos de peluche y contra la pared, el armario de color blanco, pero con algunos detalles rosa.

—Wou. Cuánto rosa —Murmura Tigresa.

Sonrío.

—Si, lo mismo pensé.

Tigresa no contesta. Se acerca a la cuna y toma entre sus manos el pequeño osito panda de peluche que hay dentro. Lo observa, lo acaricia, casi con cariño. Entonces, aunque no emite queja alguna, se lleva la mano derecha a la parte posterior de la cabeza, justo en el lugar donde recibió aquel golpe.

—¿Estas bien, Tigresa?

Ella asiente y deja el muñeco en su lugar.

—S… si. Estoy bien.

Entonces, cuando se da vuelta, veo sus ojos envueltos en lágrimas. Está llorando y antes de que pueda decir algo, sale corriendo del cuarto. Creí que esto le gustaría, es decir, que le agradaría saber algo más de nuestra vida. Esta vez, simplemente no entiendo el porqué de sus lágrimas. Tal vez Shifu tenía razón y era demasiado apresurado. Ella aún está relacionando las cosas entre sí e intenta tomarse con calma todas esta "nueva" información. Supongo que está dando todo de sí misma para reaccionar bien ante la situación. Suspiro y sin mas opción, decido salir del cuarto y seguirla. No está en el otro cuarto, ni en la sala, ni en la cocina, así que la busco fuera de la casa.

Está sentada en el césped, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol que se encuentra al costado de la casa. Se abraza las piernas flexionadas contra el pecho, apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas, y en una de sus manos sostiene una pequeña flor de pétalos blancos, la cual supongo que ha sacado de las que hay en el jardín.

Está pensativa, con la mirada fija en un punto indefinido al otro lado del claro, y como no parece advertir mi presencia, decido acercarme.

—¿Tigresa? —Llamo.

—Respondeme una pregunta, Po.

—Esta bien.

Bien, no me esperaba eso. Me siento junto a ella, sin siquiera rozarla, con la mirada fija al frente, tal como ella.

—¿Yo era feliz?

—¿Como?

—¿Yo era feliz contigo? —Vuelve a preguntar, sin mirarme— Con los niños, con mi vida… ¿Era feliz?

La observo, sin saber muy bien a qué viene esa pregunta, y me tomo unos minutos para pensar muy bien cómo contestar. Después de todo, yo solo sé hasta donde ella dejaba ver.

—Bueno… Si, supongo que si —Contesto. Ella no dice nada.

—¿Supones? —De reojo, la veo arquea una ceja— ¿En que basas esa suposición?

No tengo idea como logro contener ese impulso de golpearme la frente con la palma de la mano… Pero ¿Que esperaba? ¡Es Tigresa! Cuando pregunta algo, quiere respuestas claras y basadas en algún argumento convincente.

— Bueno… En como me mirabas, en como me besabas sin motivo aparente o en cómo tomabas mi mano solo porque "te apetecía hacerlo" —Contesto, luego de pensarlo— Era como seguir en aquella etapa de noviazgo —Agrego, con una pequeña sonrisa— Y con los niños… Eres una madre encantadora. Enserio, no sé cómo lo lograbas. Podías atender a Lía, leerle a Xiao, jugar con los dos, entrenar y aún así, tener tiempo para otras cosas. Siempre se te veía riendo con ellos o jugando.

Me quedo en silencio y ella no dice nada, tan solo asiente y vuelve a perderse en sus pensamientos. La observo. Daria todo por saber que piensa en este preciso momento. Me acerco unos imperceptibles milímetros y con la punta de los dedos, le acaricio la mano, aquella que sostiene la pequeña flor, pero esta vez, ella se aparta. No insisto.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

Ella suspira y agacha la mirada hasta el suelo, en donde una de sus manos juega con el césped.

—Es que… Tengo imagenes.

—¿Recuerdos?

—Algo así —Contesta, con voz baja y ronca— Son imágenes vagas, como esos sueños que apenas recuerdas al despertar. Parecen casi irreales.

—Y eso es… ¿Bueno?

—No lo se.

—¿Me contarías?

Tigresa ladea el rostro para observarme. Sus ojos duros, inexpresivos, pero aún lleno de lágrimas. Comienza a sentirse feo aquella mirada, tan vacía de sentimientos, me recuerda a aquella Tigresa que conocí, la que ansiaba arrancarme la cabeza por arrebatarle algo que, según sus ideales, le pertenecía a ella. No es que le guarde rencor por ella, la entiendo, pero ver esa misma mirada, luego de quince años, lastima mas de lo que recuerdo.

—Son tres imágenes, un poco borrosas e inexactas —Contesta finalmente, sin cambiar de expresión— En una estoy yo, con un kimono blanco. Sostengo un ramo de flores de cerezos y tengo una de esas flores junto a mi oreja derecha.

—Así vestías el día de nuestra boda.

—Lo supuse —Responde, casi al instante— Las demás son imágenes sueltas. Xiao, supongo que de mas pequeño, Lía con apenas meses. Me veo con ella en brazos, caminando de la mano con Xiao o a mi misma, frente a un espejo, con una barriga de embarazo.

Por un momento, creo que dirá algo más, pero no. Se queda callada y sus ojos vuelven a posarse en el suelo, donde hay un pequeño montón de césped arrancado por ella misma mientras hablaba. Eso es bueno, ella está recordando, tal vez le tome meses o incluso años recuperar la memoria por completo, pero aunque sea recuerda pequeñas cosas. Sin embargo, ella no parece feliz por ella, es como si le preocupara algo.

—No entiendo —Murmuro, luego de unos segundos— Son recuerdos, Tigresa, de tus hijos, de nuestra boda…

—Pero no de ti —Me corta. No voltea a verme— Lo intento, realmente lo intento, pero no tengo ni siquiera una vaga imagen de nosotros juntos.

—Tigresa, yo…

—En la boda, tambien recuerdo el altar, a Shifu, el sol al atardecer. Pero cuando veo al frente, donde tendrías que estar tu, tu rostro no aparece —Su voz es ronca, baja, dolida. No sé qué decir— Por eso te pregunte si era feliz, si éramos felices.

—Tigresa, aún es muy pronto.

—Lo se.

Suspira y no dice nada más. No se cuanto permanecemos así, en silencio, pero sé que es un rato largo. Ella observa el suelo, pensativa, y yo de vez en cuando, dirijo la mirada al cielo, observando la luna llena, las estrellas. Esto es idéntico a aquella noche. El cielo estaba igual, la luna en el mismo lugar que ahora, la misma hora. Estábamos sentados aquí, tan solo en silencio, y ella también jugaba con el césped. De ser esa noche, yo me daría vuelta, le sujetaría el rostro entre mis manos y suavemente la besaría. Sería tan solo un contacto ligero, casi imperceptible, como una prueba para ver su reacción.

Recuerdo que ella sonrió y colocó una mano sobre la mía, para luego devolverme el beso. Esa vez, un poco más largo y profundo… ¿Tan dificil es esto? Solo quiero que ella me recuerde. Solo eso pido. Que recuerde cuanto la amo, que recuerde todos esos momentos juntos, aquellas maravillosas noches, aquellas confesiones al oído. Que recuerde la vida que juntos luchamos por construir. Que recuerde a nuestros hijos. Solo quiero poder acercarme a ella y besarla, abrazarla sin temor a que me aparte.

Entonces, un bajo sollozo interrumpe mis pensamientos y al ladear el rostro, la veo a ella, llorando, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

—Todo esto… Es tan irreal —Murmura, al percatarse de que la observo— Cuando desperté, tenía en mente una batalla que tuve hace… No se, cuando tenía unos quince o veinte años. Estaba convencida de que aquel golpe que me dieron esa vez, de que eso me había dejado inconsciente —Su voz se corta, interrumpida por los sollozos— Pero no. Despierto y descubro que tengo toda una vida hecha, que estoy casada con alguien que ni siquiera conozco, pero de quien estoy aparentemente enamorada, de que tengo dos hijos de los cuales no recuerdo ni su nacimiento —Voltea a verme, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. No digo nada— Esos niños son tan… Se sienten especiales. Me siento tranquila con Lía en brazos y no sé como explicar ese sentimiento cuando Xiao ríe o me llama "mamá" —Sonríe, pero es una sonrisa rota y amarga— Siento que daría lo que fuera por ellos, pero tu… No se como explicarlo. Son sentimientos que no recuerdo, que aunque están, no sé por qué están ahí.

Entonces, ríe, una risa nerviosa y casi histérica, a la vez que se abraza con ambos brazos el abdomen. Tan solo puedo observarla, ella sonríe, pero sigue llorando. Quiero abrazarla, mecerla en mis brazos y decirle que todo está bien, que solo necesita tiempo. Pero cuando intento tocarle la mejilla, ella aparta el rostro y murmura un "no me toques". No lo dice con rechazo, ni siquiera de malas ganas, parece más bien una peticion, pero eso no quita que me duela.

—Solo necesitas tiempo —Murmuro.

—Si, tal vez… —Su voz es tan baja, que no alcanzo a oír el final de la frase— Ven, volvamos. Le prometí a Xiao que no tardaría.

Entonces, sin mirarme, se coloca de pie. No contesto, tan solo la imito y dado que ella no ha visto el camino del valle hacia aquí, la guío de vuelta al palacio. Esto no ha salido como esperaba, pero al menos ha sido sincera, al menos sé lo que siente.

Me ama, aún me ama… Pero se niega a aceptarlo. ¿Por qué esto me suena familiar?

* * *

Cuando llegamos al palacio, Xiao nos espera sentado al principio de las escaleras, con Lía aferrada a su mano. Ninguno parece muy contento de que hayamos salido sin llevarlos, pero aquello parece olvidado cuando Tigresa les sonríe y los carga a ambos en sus brazos, besando sus mejillas. Yo tan solo los saludo con un beso en la frente y sigo subiendo las escaleras, ignorando la mirada de los tres fija en mi nuca. Realmente, no estoy de humor y tan solo no quiero que los niños vean la cara larga de su padre por algo de lo que ni siquiera deberían preocuparse.

Lo que queda de la noche, Tigresa no vuelve a dirigirme la palabra. Ni al día siguiente, ni al siguiente, ni a la semana o mes siguiente. No me habla más de lo estrictamente necesario. Su rutina me recuerda a la que tenía antes de salir conmigo: Levantarse con el gong, entrenar, almorzar, entrenar, cenar, entrenar e ir a dormir. Solo que agregando que cuando entrena, lo hace con Xiao, mientras que Lía está sentada en un lugar seguro y en los descansos, en vez de "más entrenamiento", se toma el tiempo para atender a Lía. Los niños no parecen notar el pequeño cambio de Tigresa, pues para ellos, sigue siendo la misma madre cariñosa y alegre que de alguna manera u otra, siempre tenía tiempo para jugar, entrenar y cuantas cosas quieran ellos.

Pero aunque no me hable, sé que no se siente muy bien. Sus ojos lucen cansados y a veces, cuando piensa que nadie se dará cuenta, también intenta distraer a los niños con alguna actividad que los despegue un poco de ella o les manda conmigo, con pequeños sobornos como "más tarde te leeré un cuento" o "más tarde jugaremos". No la culpo. La Tigresa que todos conocemos es de aquellas madres de tiempo completo, pero esta Tigresa que ha despertado hace tan solo un mes no. Es como volver el tiempo atrás, a cuando era ella sola, cuando no tenía que preocuparse por nada más que entrenar. Supongo que intenta acostumbrarse a ese cambio.

Al menos, los niños no parecen molestos. Lía parece conformarse con que Tigresa se tome el tiempo de tenerla en brazos o jugar con ella, mientras que a Xiao le basta con que le den sus ejercicios de entrenamiento cada día. Xiao siempre tan… Xiao.

Aunque claro, en algún momento preguntaran y creo que es eso lo que tiene angustiada a Tigresa: Las preguntas.

—Lía ha hablado hoy —Me comenta Xiao, mientras lo arropo.

Sonrío, aunque realmente no quiero, y le dirijo una tierna mirada a mi pequeño.

—Que bueno.

—Ha dicho papá.

Xiao está feliz por su hermana y a decir verdad, yo también. Recuerdo que hacía unos meses, Tigresa y yo solíamos pasarnos horas pensando y discutiendo entre juegos cual de los dos sería la primera palabra de nuestra bebita. En este momento, iría festejando al cuarto, reclamando "mi premio".

Termino de arropar a Xiao, pero cuando estoy por irme, sus manitos me toman de la muñeca y jalan para que voltee.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo, papá?

—Claro.

Sonrío y me siento en el borde de la cama, mientras que las manitos de Xiao juegan con el cobertor, retorciendolo nerviosamente entre sus dedos. Evita mirarme y cuando habla, lo hace con voz baja y tímida.

—Tu y mamá… Bueno… ¿Acaso se pelearon?

Bueno, tendría que haber esperado esto ¿No?

—No, Xiao. No nos peleamos.

—¿Y por qué ya no se hablan?

—Si nos hablamos.

Sonrío, en un intento de convencerlo de que todo esta bien, pero Xiao cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y me dirige una escéptica mirada perfectamente calcada a la de su madre. Alguien tendría que escribir un libro "Ventajas y desventajas de tener ojos carmín", ventaja número uno; pueden ser muy persuasivos. Bien, alejando los pensamientos insignificantes de mi mente, vuelvo mi atención a Xiao, que incluso a arqueado una perfecta ceja negra.

—Lía mentiría mejor que tu, papá.

Sonrío, con algo de burla.

—Tu hermana apenas ha dicho "papá" y tu ya la tachas de mentirosa. Pero que mal hermano.

—No me cambies de tema.

¡Pero que hijo tan digno de su madre!... Lo observo, con algo de seriedad, y sin decir nada, lo vuelvo a arropar con las mantas y le beso la frente.

—Escucha, Sr. Detective, son temas de adultos de los cuales los niños no deben preocuparse ¿Si?

—No tengo cinco años.

—Pero tampoco eres adulto —Replico, con una sonrisita— Ahora, a dormir.

—Pero…

—Que sueñes lindo, cariño.

Xiao arruga el entrecejo, molesto por la falta de respuestas, pero le sonrío y salgo del cuarto. Es solo un niño, ya se le pasará. Aunque conociendo a Xiao, estoy seguro de que volverá a preguntar, ya sea a mi o a su madre. Pero decido que me preocuparé por eso luego. Ahora necesito dormir y descansar un poco de las palizas que me dieron Mono y Manris por estar distraído en los entrenamientos… No recordaba cuanto dolían los calzón chino del simio.

La puerta del cuarto de Tigresa está abierta y como es inevitable no pasar por ahí para llegar al que desde hace un poco más de un mes es mi cuarto, tampoco puedo evitar echar una fugaz mirada al interior. Y lo que veo se me hace extraño. Tigresa está sentada en el suelo, con Lía sentada junto a ella sobre una mullida almohada, y rodeada de miles de pinturas esparcidas por el suelo. En su mano derecha sostiene un pincel empapado en tinta, que al parecer aún no se ha dado cuenta que gotea sobre su chaleco, y frente a ella hay un largo pergamino completamente extendido, en el cual ha escrito y dibujado tanto que aunque me esfuerce, no entiendo muy bien qué es.

Lía ríe y con un par de papeles manchados de tinta en ambas manos, da palmaditas en mi dirección al verme.

—Hola —Murmura Tigresa, sin levantar la mirada, para luego mirar con el entrecejo arrugado a la pequeña— No, Lía, eso no.

Sostiene el pincel entre su boca, lo que al parecer hace reir a mi pequeña, y le quita los papeles a Lía, murmurando algo entre dientes al ver que se ha manchado el chaleco blanco con tinta. Tengo que taparme la boca para no reír.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Pregunto.

—No… Es solo que…—Entonces, las carcajadas de la pequeña llaman su atención— ¡Lía no hagas eso!

Lía ha metido ambas manos en el recipiente de tinta y al parecer encuentra muy gracioso limpiarse en la ropa de su madre. Tigresa bufa y por el tic nervioso en sus bigotes, sé que utiliza todo su autocontrol para no gruñir, mientras levanta a Lía en sus brazos y con un par de papeles que no usa, le limpia lo mejor posible las manitos.

—Genial —Masculla— Te acabo de bañar —Entonces, se me escapa una risilla y ella voltea a verme con el entrecejo arrugado —¿Te parece gracioso, panda?

—¿Que? ¡No! —Retrocedo unos pasos, con las manos en el aire— Es solo que… ¡No me pegues, por favor!

Tigresa me observa, con una ceja arqueada, pero finalmente ríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Ven, te quiero mostrar algo.

Deja a Lía sentada entre sus piernas y hace a un lado algunas pinturas, palmeando el suelo para que me siente junto a ella. No sé muy bien lo que quiere que vea, pero entro al cuarto, caminando de puntitas para no pisar nada de lo que hay en el suelo, y con algo de dificultad, me siento junto a ella.

El espacio es tan reducido, que cuando quiero voltear a verla, mi rostro queda a milímetros del suyo. Estamos tan cerca, que puedo sentir su respiración chocar con mis labios y por un momento, mis ojos no se apartan de los de ella. Están resecos, los mantiene entre abiertos y de vez en cuando, los humedece con la lengua. Juro que en mi vida he tenido tantas ganas de besar esos labios. Desvío la mirada hacia sus ojos. Carmín oscuro, nerviosos y temerosos, inseguros.

Entonces, cuando ella hace un pequeño intento por acercarse, la chillona carcajada de Lía nos saca de aquella especie de burbuja. ¡Digna hija de su madre tenía que ser! Amo a mi bebé, la adoro, daria mi vida por ella, pero en momentos como estos…. ¿Por qué los hijos no pueden ser más comprensivos con sus padres? ¿Por qué?

—Perdón, yo no… No sé qué pasó.

Tigresa se aparta unos milímetros de mi, tomando un poco de espacio, y agacha la mirada, al mismo tiempo que mece a Lía en sus brazos, creo que con algo más de fuerza que la necesaria. Está nerviosa, pero no digo nada al respecto.

—Tranquila, no pasó nada —La tranquilizo— Anda ¿Que me querías mostrar?

Inmediatamente le cambia el rostro a Tigresa y sus ojos brillan con cierto entusiasmo, aunque el constante serpentear de su cola indica que aún sigue algo nerviosa. Sin decir nada que un "sostenla un rato", deja a Lía en mis brazos y aparta las pinturas que aún siguen en el suelo, haciendo espacio para estirar por completo el pergamino sobre el que escribía. No parece nada especial y está tan rallado y tachado, que algunas cosas casi ni se entienden, pero entre todo eso, alcanzo a leer algunas fechas y junto a estas, lo que ha sucedido en cada una, comenzando por la elección del Guerrero Dragón, junto a la cual ha hecho una pequeña nota con "no reaccioné tan bien como quisiera". También hay algunas fechas de nuestras citas, junto con algunos detalles que seguramente ella se lo habría contado a Víbora en su momento y que la reptil le ha contado ahora, incluso la fecha de nuestro primer beso y nuestra primera vez, junto a la cual ha hecho otra anotación: "Me pregunto cómo habrá sido", aunque luego lo ha tachado repetidas veces.

Aquello me hace sonreír y cuando desvio por unos segundos la mirada hacia Tigresa, ella inmediatamente esquiva mis ojos, notablemente sonrojada.

Decido volver la atención al pergamino. Está la fecha de cuando le propuse matrimonio, incluido donde y como (bendita sea Víbora y su manía de averiguarlo todo), la fecha de nuestra boda, junto a algunas anécdotas de Grulla al borde del colapso nervioso porque a ella se le había rasgado una pequeña parte del vestido y la luna de miel. Luego no hay demasiado, hay fechas en blanco, donde ha anotado que cree que son importantes pero no sabe porqué, hasta llegar a las fechas en las que se enteró de que estaba embarazada y el nacimiento de los niños. Después de eso, el orden cronológico parece acabar y ya son anotaciones sin mucho sentido.

Repaso el pergamino unas cinco veces, antes de que un sonoro bostezo de Lía, que comienza a dormirse en mis brazos, llame mi atención. Acomodo a la bebé en mi brazo derecho y volteo a ver a Tigresa.

—¿Tu sola lo hiciste? —Pregunto.

Ella niega con la cabeza, a la vez que se lleva la punta del pincel a la boca, mordiendolo.

—Esto… Como te dije, lo que recuerdo es nada —Murmura, con la vista gacha— Así que Víbora me ha ayudado a armar esto, como un pequeño ayuda memorias.

No sé muy bien qué contestar.

—Y… ¿Te fue util?

Ella asiente.

—Si, pero no del todo —Contesta y su entrecejo se arruga— Es como tener delante de mi los recuerdos de otra persona.

Deja el pincel en el suelo y se lleva las manos a la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada del pergamino. No contesto y por un momento tan solo la observo. Está nerviosa. No le gusta no poder recordar nada y a decir verdad, creo que se está forzando a hacerlo. No creo que eso sea bueno.

—Tigresa —Suspiro, para que mi voz no suene a reproche— Ten paciencia.

—¡Ya he tenido mucha paciencia! —Grita, a la vez que levanta la mirada hacia mi.

Lía pega un respingo, aunque no se despierta, y yo retrocedo unos imperceptibles centímetros. No está furiosa, pero sí al borde de los nervios.

—Lo se, pero…

—Por favor, no digas que "lo sabes" —Me interrumpe. No contesto— En mi vida tuve que atender a un niño por más de cinco minutos, no sé contar cuentos, no sé cómo jugar con ellos o qué canciones de cuna cantarles. No sé si "mi yo normal" sabía esas cosas, pero lo que es ahora, no recuerdo —Su voz es neutral, lo cual me tranquiliza un poco, pero me preocupa a la vez— No soy maternal, no recuerdo haberlo sido, pero aparentemente tengo dos hijos que necesitan todo mi amor y atención.

—Pensé que…

—No, no me mal entiendas. No me molesta atenderlos. Después de todo, son mis hijos ¿No? —Y me vuelve a interrumpir— Es solo que… No sé, es demasiado.

Flexiona las piernas contra su pecho, rodeandolas con sus brazos, y apoya la mandíbula en sus rodillas. Entonces, decido acercarme y apoyar mi brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros. Necesito tenerla cerca, poder consolarla, demostrarle cuanto la amo y hacerle saber que estoy a su lado, que no me importa cuánto se demore y recuperar cada uno de sus recuerdos, yo estaré ahí para ayudarla y guiarla. La necesito a ella, que ella sepa que la necesito, así como yo sé que me necesita a mi. Siento todo su cuerpo tensarse bajo mi brazo y su cola, que serpenteaba nerviosa, inmovilizarse en el aire. Sus manos estrujan la tela de su pantalón y cuando las lleva hacia mi muñeca, pienso que me va a apartar, pero en vez de eso, se arrima más a mi y se abraza de mi brazo.

—Gracias —Murmura— Contigo… Es facil hablar, decir lo que pienso.

Sonrío y como respuesta, la arrimo más a mi. Esto me recuerda mucho a cuando éramos amigos, aquella noches en vela, en las que pasábamos hablando de cualquier tema, solo para estar con el otro. Ella confiaba en mí más que en cualquiera, y por lo que me dice, eso sigue igual. Permanecemos abrazados, en silencio, repasando una y otra vez el pergamino. Ha decir verdad, está muy bien hecho y casi no le falta nada. Sonrío y estrecho suavemente a Tigresa en mi brazo, frotando su hombro con mi mano.

—¿Po? —Su voz llama mi atención— Me… Tu… Esto… ¿Me besarías?

—¿Eh?

¿Acaso he escuchado bien? ¿Ella me ha pedido que la bese? ¿Por qué me resulta extraño? ¡¿Por qué estoy nervioso?!... Trago grueso y volteo a verla. Tiene las manos entrelazadas en su regazo y juega con sus pulgares, con la cabeza gacha pero la mirada en mi rostro. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas, tanto que ni su pelaje lo cubre, y unas pequeñas lágrimas cristalizan sus ojos.

—Quiero… Saber… Si… Bueno, ya sabes… Esto…

Ella tartamudea, tal como aquella primera vez.

Sonrío y con mi mano izquierda, acuno su mejilla y le acaricio el pómulo con el pulgar. Su labio inferior tiembla y sus ojos, nerviosos e inseguros, pasean desde mis ojos hasta mis labios y viceversa. Sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos, me inclino hasta presionar suavemente sus labios. La he besado tantas veces, de mil maneras y en diversas situaciones, pero ninguna me parecerá tan especial como esta. Un segundo primer beso, suave y tierno, apenas un ligero contacto que no dura más de dos segundos y que no me atrevo a profundizar por miedo a asustarla.

Ella parpadea, aturdida, y se muerde el labio inferior, nerviosa. Vuelvo a besarla y esta vez, sus manos me rodean el cuello, acercándome a ella. Sus labios se mueven sobre los míos, temblorosos e inseguros, y no puedo evitar sorprenderme cuando siento una pequeña mordida en mi labio inferior. Sonrío y ella, algo tímida aún, me devuelve la sonrisa.

—Y… ¿Y si no logro recordar todo? —Pregunta de repente.

Arrugo el entecejo y beso suavemente su mejilla.

—Tigresa, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? —Bromeo. Ella arruga el entrecejo y me observa, sin entender— Los recuerdos está ahí. Tal vez no en forma de imágenes, ni de sucesos, pero de alguna manera, sabes mas de lo que tú misma crees.

—No… No te entiendo.

—Tienes mucho tiempo para ello, Tigresa —Murmuro, sonriente— Ya verás que los recuerdos irán llegando, poco a poco, sin previo aviso. Solo… Confia en mi.

Ella me mira, como si me hubiera vuelto loco, pero finalmente sonríe y asiente… Sé que será difícil, sé que se tardará su tiempo y que es posible que tal vez nunca recuerde todo, pero mientras tanto, son sus sentimientos quienes la guían. Ella me ama, aún sin saber porqué, ama a sus hijos, aunque tan solo lleve un mes de maternidad. Sabe que esta es su vida y la acepta, porque lo que siente por nosotros es mucho más fuerte que cualquier recuerdo.

—Confiaré en ti.

* * *

Aquella noche, acosté a Lía en su cuna y por primera vez en más de un mes, dormí en la cama con ella… La envolví en mis brazos y la acuné contra mi pecho, protegiendola de todas aquellas dudas, conteniendola, demostrandole cuanto la amo y que pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a su lado. Ella murmuraba en sueños, siempre pronunciaba mi nombre, el nombre de nuestros hijos, junto a algún "te amo" o "los amo". Era como si en sueños, ella pudiera recordarlo todo, pero al despertar, aquellos recuerdos volvieran a ser imágenes vagas e imprecisas, tal como ellas las había llamado.

Con el tiempo, nuevas fechas se fueron agregando a aquel pergamino y las fechas en blanco fueron rellenadas con sus respectivos acontecimientos.

Tigresa nunca recuperó sus recuerdos, no por completo… Pero pudo crear nuevos y esta vez, nosotros, los niños y yo, estubimos en cada uno de ellos.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí todo… Y antes que nada; ¡IN YOUR FACE, geraldCullenBlack! ¡IN YOUR FUCKING FACE! Un fic, UNO, de TRES capitulos, tal como lo inicie, ¡Y SIN PERVERSION! Lo se, lo se, pequeña diva, me amas, ahora *Extendiendo una mano* ¡Quiero mi premio!... Ok, no. Sabes que te adoro amiga xD**

**En fin, como dije en un principio, esto fue ideado como un One-Shot, así que me parece que no tiene demasiado contenido o que pude haberlo desarrollado mejor, pero ni modo. Ya está escrito y esta vez, SÍ fueron los tres capítulos que dije al principio xDD**

**Ahora, a continuar con las demás historias… Espero que les haya gustado y sus opiniones en comentarios.**


End file.
